


That Same Old Song

by wingedwitch



Series: Star Crossed Metropolis [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch





	That Same Old Song

She had no idea how long she'd been trapped here. The last indication, a year and a half, was given to her by Lex, but that was months ago. How many was the question. The days all blurred into one another, no sunlight to indicate when one day began and the other ended, and no matter how much she'd steeled herself against it, the isolation was starting to get to her.

He didn't visit every day anymore. The decline was slow, but in her mind, deliberate. On the good days, she could care less. On the bad days, she missed him terribly. Lana needed that human connection as much as she needed water to drink, and he was the only one who ever stayed longer than a minute. She hated it, but she wanted him there.

The bad days got worse. Soon she didn't just want his presence. She wanted something more intimate, more physical. She took care of that burning on her own, but it didn't satisfy her very long. She needed the touch of another person. She had long given up on Clark, not that he ever touched her much to begin with. It was Lex who filled her thoughts, and the more time that passed, the more desperate she was for him.

One day he opened the cage and joined her, locking the door behind him. Though he wasn't accompanied by the usual guard or two, she didn't even consider running. Her eyes were completely focused on him. He had her right where he wanted her, and he knew it.

It wasn't long before clothes were dropping to the floor, before he was grabbing her by her hair and shoving her face first into the wall. She wished she could say she wasn't enjoying it, that she could stop the loud moaning and cursing that came from her mouth, but she couldn't. She was enjoying every _second_ of it.

When it was over, Lana let herself sink to her knees, breathlessly leaning against the wall for support. She felt his arms go around her as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Come back to me. Be my wife again."

She felt that final piece of her will break as she answered in a way she never dreamed she would.

"Anything for you, Lex."


End file.
